


13 11 2015 : Une insoutenable souffrance

by AlscoChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, Terror, Terrorists
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Je pense que le titre est assez évocateur, je vous laisse découvrir.
Kudos: 1





	13 11 2015 : Une insoutenable souffrance

Un premier impact dans la poitrine lui coupe le souffle sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et sans que lui-même ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive. Une seconde explosion de douleur fait se déchirer son cœur tandis que la troisième met son âme en lambeau. La dernière, il ne la supporte pas et s'effondre sur le sol qui semble inondé du sang et des larmes des innocents dont il ressent la perte dans le moindre recoin de son âme.

Puis son corps semble criblé de balles; toutes ces balles qui touchent son peuple. Il sent la douleur du peuple dont il est la nation, il sent leur désespoir, leur peur. Oh oui, la peur du Monstre qui se dresse face au monde. Cette peur qui prend le monde entier fébrilement, qui prend toutes les nations à la gorge, même les plus puissantes. Ce Monstre est une puissance elle aussi, la puissance de la Terreur.

France est de nouveau au sol, en ce 13 Novembre 2015. Ses précédentes chutes, ses précédentes mutilations n'ont pas suffies, le Monstre s'acharne une nouvelle fois sur son pauvre corps.

Mais le Monstre cette fois ci fait non pas d'une pierre deux coup mais d'une pierre trois coups.

Allemagne et France étaient réunis en ce soir cauchemardesque, le Monstre a voulu atteindre la solide nation au travers de la France et il y est parvenu. Mais c'est aussi Amérique, qui a été atteint. Ce rassemblement pour un concert Américain a été directement touché, brûlant le cœur de la nation qui s'autoproclame héros. Mais qui en ce soir funeste est comme n'importe quel être humain.

Allemagne tente de relever France mais la belle nation de l'amour est bien trop meurtrie et terrifiée pour oser bouger. Son corps et son âme sont tétanisés dans un ensemble parfait avec le peuple. Il retient son souffle alors qu'il sent le remous des évènements qui ont frappé son territoire, cette peur fébrile qui fait trembler son peuple, il ressent au plus profond de lui, dans un dernier déchirement les autres explosions des monstres qui sont bien trop lâches pour faire face aux abominations auxquelles ils ont pris part. Et il sait que tous les enfants du Monstre ne sont pas morts, qu'ils courent encore.

Les plus beaux et majestueux monuments de chaque Nation revêtent les couleurs de la France et entonnent avec leur peuple l'Hymne qui porte le cœur Français dans la tentative de soutenir leur frère éternel. Et durant une minute, le monde s'arrête pour écouter les plaintes déchirantes de France.

En effet, les Nations du monde tentent de faire face, ils bloquent leurs frontières dans un presque parfait ensemble. Amérique, Allemagne, Russie, Chine et France ainsi que Belgique se ferment au monde pour le plus grand bien des nations. Pour se protéger eux-même mais aussi les uns les autres du Monstre qui gagne en puissance.

Les nations sont ébranlées, et ce n'est qu'un début.

Pangée quand à elle regarde, impuissante, ce Monstre né de sa chaire terrifier et mutiler ses enfants. Comment imaginer que ce Monstre avait un jour fait parti d'elle lorsque l'on voyait la beauté des nations, de ses enfants, et l'abomination qu'était cette créature cruelle ?!

Elle pleure avec la même puissance que le jour où on l'avait déchiré, écartelé pour faire naître ses enfants mais ce jour là elle pleurait d'une joie sans borne, bien que teinté de douleur tandis qu' aujourd'hui, ses larmes sont de la souffrance et de la détresse la plus pure. Elle regarde ses beaux enfants se soutenir et faire face à ce Monstre qui devait représenter la part de ténèbres en leur Mère. Petite part comparé à la beauté du reste mais tellement sombre et cruelle…

Ses enfants le savent, il faut abattre le Monstre.


End file.
